


Pet Shop Eyes

by japanstylezouis (chloroform)



Series: Daddy and Babyboy's Instagram [2]
Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pet Store, Consensual Sex, Dom/sub, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Harry and Liam are brothers okay, Instagram, M/M, Master/Pet, Petplay, Rimming, Smut, Tiger is ziam's kitten, Underage - Freeform, actual sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 05:30:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2336921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloroform/pseuds/japanstylezouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>you got these pet shop eyes,</i>
  <br/>
  <i>but honey I’m not buying,</i>
  <br/>
  <i>you look so cute and seem so sad,</i>
  <br/>
  <i>almost thought about crying.</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><i>well, honey, if you was mine,</i><br/><i>i’d give you a happy home.</i><br/>**<br/>(or: zayn let's liam get a new pet and discovers a new kink along the way.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pet Shop Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> the title comes from pet shop eyes by my favourite band--the growlers, so yeah. :) i just felt it fit ziam in this fic a lot, and i've been writing this for months. also, all mistakes are my own. xx
> 
> p.s. it probably shouldn't have tagged this as petplay, but i consider zayn calling liam a good kitten petplay, so bear with me, okay? thank you. x

_You got these pet shop eyes, but, honey, I must refrain. I'm in no position to buy. I'd better leave you to remain._

Liam hums along to the song that’s playing in the pet shop that Zayn decided to _finally_ take him to. He’s so ecstatic because he can get a pet of his own now.

Liam walks over to one of the play areas where all the cats are gently napping in the bins. As he looks, he finds one that’s awake and staring at him. It meows so low and timid that Liam’s awestruck. It’s absolutely adorable with its resemblance to a tiger; Liam’s always wanted to see a live tiger, and he guesses this is as close that he’ll get unless he goes to a zoo. As he turns around, he sees Zayn walking around the store and calls him over. 

“Z, this one. Isn't it just the cutest? It looks like an actual tiger,” Liam says excitedly. 

Zayn walks over to Liam and looks at the kitten that he was talking about.

He ponders a bit before he says, “Although I think you're the cutest, baby, you're absolutely right. This one is so perfect. Let's get him!”

Liam walks over to the counter to ask for some assistance. When everything is rung up and brought to Zayn's car, Liam and Zayn go straight home to set everything up for their new kitten. 

**

"So, what should we name him, Li?" Zayn asks.

Liam stares at the kitten, thinking of an appropriate name. The kitten looks too much like a tiger, but he doesn’t want to be so cliché.

"Hmm…what do you think?" Liam asks Zayn.

"Tiger," Zayn says testing out the name on his tongue, "I like it. Seems fitting, baby."

Liam just laughs at Zayn as Zayn looks at him questionably.

Surprisingly enough, taking care of Tiger isn't as easy as Liam thought it would be. Being only a kitten, he still doesn't know that the litter box is his bathroom.  And seeing as though Liam wanted the kitten so bad, Zayn just looks at him whenever there's an "accident" on the ground. It always ends up with Liam grumbling under his breath. 

This particular day, Liam doesn't exactly whisper low enough, saying, " _You're not my fucking father, always bossing me around and not helping,"_ which inexplicably makes Zayn's head shoot up as he replies, "Speak up, _princess_ , I didn't quite catch that."

Liam's face is beyond flushed, and he's hoping Zayn can't see the semi he's now sporting at the pet name. He's beyond mortified when he glances back and sees the smirk on Zayn's face as he continues to grumble some more. All he can do is stare straight ahead, cleaning up the mess.

Harry’s due to arrive any minute now to hang out with Liam. Zayn’s sat on the couch, flipping through the channels as Liam comes through trying to make everything look _more presentable_ he says. Zayn just scuffs and tells him to relax before he gives himself an aneurysm.

No more than a minute later there’s a knock on the door, and Zayn answers, seeing as Liam is making a wreck out of himself.

"Zee! I haven't seen you in forever! How're you?" Harry all but exclaims as Zayn waves him in.

Harry looks so similar to Liam with the curly hair (although Harry's is much, much longer) and too full, pink lips. It's no wonder they're brothers.

“I’m fine, not sure how Li’s doing though. Wanna check on him?” Zayn teases as they walk into the living room to see Liam tidying off the couch.

“Li!" Harry shouts and launches himself over to Liam to ruffle his matching curls, "I've missed you so much baby brother. I still can't believe mum and dad let you move out so young."

Liam's still flushing as he says, "Missed you too," and envelopes Harry into a big hug, his face crooked into Harry's neck.

Harry and Liam both sit on the couch and talk about everything. He learns that Harry's in university right now, undecided, but taking some music classes that he seems to like. He also learns that Harry met a guy named Niall there that he "just has to meet." Liam raises an eyebrow at him and snorts with how happy he is with his whole rant on how Niall really fits the Irish drinking stereotype and tries out mimicking him a bit.

Right as Harry's about to start talking about how he introduced their cousin Louis to Eleanor, he stops short as Zayn descends down the stairs.

“Is that a new kitten?” Harry asks awestruck.

"Yeah, Zayn let me pick him out. Isn't he just the cutest, H?" Liam gushes.

Harry stands up and walks towards Zayn.

"Hey, little guy," Harry says then looks up at Zayn and asks if he can hold him to which Zayn says yes.

Harry is so in love with the kitten and can't stop letting him and playing with him.

**

It's right after supper when Harry leaves, and Liam and Zayn are alone again. They're both lying down on their bed, tiger asleep on his little bed in the corner of their room.

Zayn hums along to the song they both heard in the pet shop earlier when Liam looks over to him. 

"Today was good, right? Like I didn't even know I missed Harry that much until he came. Everything's different now that I live here...with you," Liam whispers as he's looking down at his hand that's intertwined with Zayn's.

 

Zayn makes Liam look at him by placing a finger under his chin and tilting his head up.

"I know how much Harry means to you, and I'd do anything to see you happy, kitten," the pet name was a slip, and he doesn't know how Liam's going to react really. 

The air becomes electrified as Liam take in a sharp inhale and his entire body heats up. He feels like he was sucker punched in the stomach and can't stop the whimper that leaves his mouth. Zayn just stares at him and kisses him passionately, with everything he has. Liam's so desperate now and moans into Zayn's mouth, trying to get him to speed it up because he _needs_ him now.

Liam feels like he's floating when Zayn leans over him to kiss and bite on his neck, leaving marks over his neck. He can't help but to let out grunts that spark something white-hot inside of Zayn, making him frantic to get all of Liam's clothes off and kiss the insides of his thighs. His body has a mind of its own and soon enough he's teasing Liam, biting all over his hips and waist as Liam's begging for his mouth to just wrap around him already when Zayn snaps.

"Did you just give me an order, kitten?" His voice is commanding and gravely--and it's making Liam _so_ much harder.

He swallows, choosing his next words carefully, "N-No?"

Zayn looks up at him from in between his legs with a smirk on, "Are you lying to daddy now? You know what I do to naughty boys."

He reaches into the side drawer and takes out lube, a belt, rope and what looks to be a cock ring. Liam whimpers at the sight of the cock ring.

He tries to apologise, but Zayn just says, "It's too late to apologise. No cumming until I give you the okay. Got it?" as he puts the cock ring on Liam.

"Yes, Daddy," Liam says, excited but scared.

After Zayn gets the cock ring on Liam, he commands him to lie across his lap. Liam does as he's told.

"What a good boy you are, always good for daddy, aren't you?" Zayn says as he gently caresses Liam's ass.

He reaches behind himself for the lube and belt. He sits the lube next to him as he folds the belt in half, making a nice loop in the middle. Liam's trying to stay completely still, but his dick is starting to hurt in anticipation; it's leaking from in between Zayn's thighs.

 "Hmm…how many do you think you deserve, baby?" Zayn asks him as he uncaps the bottle of lube, coating his fingers with it.

"T-ten...?" Liam replies nervously with a questioning lit.

"Ten it is," Zayn answers as he rubs his fingers around Liam's rim, pushing in a bit.

 Liam can't breathe. The moment he feels Zayn's finger broach his hole, he's left breathless. As he's about to inhale, Zayn flicks his wrist and strikes Liam's ass, causing him to choke. 

"One," Zayn whispers in his ear as he's trying to catch his breath.

Liam's shaking by number five. His vision is blurred because of the tears, but he's not in pain; he's just unable to cum, and he wants to so badly. It's just so overwhelming, and by number nine, he thinks he's going to die. Zayn's fingers keep rubbing against his prostate--poking around, and he's unbelievably turned on.

After number ten, Zayn whispers in his ear, "Good kitten. You're so perfect and beautiful. You're so amazing when you submit this way for me."

Liam's so tired he can't even respond; he just whines from his position in between Zayn’s legs.

"Get on the floor, bend over and touch your toes,” Zayn says, “you’re going to stay like this until I tell you otherwise. Got it?" he asks Liam in a demanding tone as Liam looks up at him.

"Yes, daddy, I've got it."

"Good little kitten," Zayn says as he kisses his forehead before Liam gets up and bends over to touch his toes, knees completely straight.

Liam whimpers at that. The blood is rushing to his head, and Zayn's just behind him, running his fingertips up and down Liam's baby soft skin. Liam can't help but to squirm because it feels so good. 

Zayn just continues by getting the rope to binds his arms to his ankles. Liam takes it like the good little _pet_ that he is. Once Zayn's done, he fucks into Liam with his index and middle finger, watching as his hole just gives and sucks them in. He's still open from being finger fucked moments ago. With that, Zayn takes off him clothes slowly, pumps his aching cock and lines himself up with Liam's ass. He pushes in, in one swift motion, completely bottoming out as Liam yells. He has no control over anything, and he feels unbelievably _fuzzy_ inside. Every single thrust of Zayn's hips, puts him on edge. He wants nothing but to hold on to something or to cum, but Zayn won't let him. So during another particularly hard thrust into his prostate, he begins crying and his vision gets blurry. Zayn continues to fuck him hard and deep, hitting his prostate dead on each time.

He's screaming out now as Zayn _finally_ takes off the cock ring and whispers, "Cum," into his ear, which he does right on the spot.

His orgasm is intense and mind blowing. He feels so weak and like he's going to blackout any moment before he feels Zayn emptying himself inside of him. There's so much that it's starting to drip down his legs as Zayn pulls out.

Zayn kisses all over Liam's ass as he's still trying to catch his breath. He decides to take off the binds now too.

"Baby, lie your top half over the bed for me please, and spread your legs," Zayn commands.

Liam walks to the bed on wobbly legs and does what he's told. He's facing the headboard when he feels Zayn licking up his own cum from the insides of his thighs. His body shakes as he starts to feel overwhelmed. Zayn parts Liam's thighs more as he whimpers but complies. Zayn's hot breath ghosting over Liam's rim is making him twitch.

Zayn darts his tongue out and licks all around his rim, then dips his tongue inside to taste himself. It's an interesting taste, but he continues no less, egging Liam on the verge of cumming again. He's crying and writhing from where he is as Zayn’s tongue completely takes him apart. He's so hard again for Zayn, and he just wants.

Zayn's fucking into Liam deep and licking all around his walls before he pushes in a finger, heading straight for Liam's prostate which inadvertently causes him to go stiff as he cums for the second time tonight. Zayn doesn't stop until he's sure all his cum is gone from Liam's ass.

When Liam's finally able to move, Zayn pulls him up into his arms and kisses him.

"My little pet. My beautiful boy. You were so, so good, kitten. I'm so very proud of you," Zayn praises.

Liam can't help but to blush and get under the covers with Zayn.

"Thank you, daddy," is all that Liam can get out.

"It looks like tiger here brought out a new kink for us. Don't you agree?" Zayn laughs as he holds his perfect boy close to him.

Liam can’t help but to laugh himself and kiss Zayn, completely content. Both of the boys can't help but to fall asleep within the next five minutes in nothing but bliss.

When Liam wakes up, it's to Zayn still completely knocked out, cuddled up to Tiger. He grabs his phone and takes a photo of the two in black and white and uploads it to Instagram.

**Author's Note:**

> i'd like to apologise for the lack of me actually writing stuff on here. i was busy with work over the summer, and i wasn't really allowed to use the internet--i was in a cabin with a bunch of kids, so yeah. i hope you enjoyed the fic ! xx you can catch me on tumblr; i've deleted me twitter. :/
> 
> tumblr -- [nyazuol](http://nyazuol.tumblr.com)  
>  _xx erin_


End file.
